HIM (1998 TV series)
Him (voiced by Tom Kane) is a villain in the animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls. A mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, and possibly immortal devil-like creature with large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black puffy hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, makeup including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (ballet boots). It is implied that he may be the devil himself in The Powerpuff Girls, as he is so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name "can never be said". Him has a line which goes like "Ahh~ The Powerpuff Girls~ Hmhmhmhmhmhm" He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if he's in a cave. He has two distinct manner of speaking; one is high-pitched and sounds like Tiny Tim, and the other is growling and very sinister. They begin to switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when pleased to loud and aggressive when angered. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil" where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed octopus, Octi in an attempt to break The Powerpuff Girls up by pretending to be the voice of Octi to gain the trust of Bubbles and turn the girls against one another. His next main episode was in "Telephonies" where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit to investigate the prank phone calls. It is also revealed that he can alter his own voice at will, changing from feminine and chirpy to masculine and angry in just 3 seconds. He also formed an alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy when they discovered the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls. It is also shown that Mojo calls Him "sir" and has some respect for him. During "Tough Love", he used his powers to make gas of dislike into Townsville at night which triggered the residents turns evil rising up against The Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets until the girls fought back. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, Him often orchestrates events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive The Powerpuff Girls apart or even insane, many of which often come close to succeeding. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. When forced to engage in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with as he heralds doom in every direction. In "Speed Demon", set fifty years into an alternative future and with The Powerpuff Girls themselves having gone missing, Him managed to gain control of the entire planet, including Townsville, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before, able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to absolutely no effect. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. He is undoubtedly the most powerful villain of all, as other villains envy him and even Mojo, the most persistent of the villains, feels uneasy around him. His powers are so great that in "The Boys are Back in Town", he was capable of resurrecting The Rowdyruff Boys and immunizing them against past effects of the girls' cootie kisses (Though he claims to have found this on the internet) as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him as well. Him also has a rubber duck named Mr. Quackers that somehow had a plan to put an end to the Powerpuff Girls in the episode "Tough Love". His voice and mannerisms were inspired by the Chief of the Blue Meanies in Yellow Submarine. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts, borrowing a mix of concepts and imagery in regards to Satan with cross-dresser attire. In Meet the Beat Alls ,he joined forces with Fuzzy Lumpkins,Mojo Jojo,& Princess Morbuckes and later aided them in robbing the bank. Episode appearances *Octi Evil 1 *Telephonies 2 *Tough Love 3 *Birthday Bash 4 *Speed Demon 5 *Moral Decay 6 *Meet the Beat-Alls 7 *All Chalked Up 8 *Him Diddle Riddle 9 *Power-Noia 10 *The Boys are Back in Town 11 *See Me Feel Me Gnomey 12 *Live and Let Dyanamo 13 (cameo) *A Made Up Story 14 *Custody Battle 15 *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!﻿ 16 *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (impersonated) Gallery HIMZ.jpg|HIM in Powerpuff Girls Z File:080806_grim.jpg|HIM in Grim tales from Down Below Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Image wiki templates